


6 word test post

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	6 word test post

Baby shoes

For sale

Never worn


End file.
